It Happens Tonight
by HAFanForever
Summary: On their first night as husband and wife, Kristoff and Anna take the next step in their relationship. Rated T for minor sensuality. Cover image is "The Morning After" by NightLiight.


**Another **_**Frozen**_**/**_**Frozen II**_** story by me! Like I said in my previous story, "Rules of Engagement," **_**Frozen II**_** retcons some of my stories here on FanFiction, so there are some I am going to delete and rewrite, and this is another one of those. It's a oneshot set on the first night of Kristoff and Anna's first night as husband and wife, following their wedding, a redo of an old story called "The Honeymooners".**

**Read, enjoy, and more than anything, please review! Reviews by other **_**Frozen**_** fans make me VERY happy! :D**

* * *

It was the middle of the evening in the kingdom of Arendelle, but the night sky was already pitch black. Earlier that day was the wedding of Queen Anna and her new husband King Kristoff. All of the Arendellians that had attended as guests had returned to their homes. And right now, the royal couple and their family, consisting of Anna's sister, the Snow Queen Elsa, Olaf the snowman, and Sven the reindeer, were preparing to go to bed themselves. Kristoff, Elsa, and Anna were already dressed in their pajamas, and the newlyweds were standing outside of Anna's room, about to spend their first night together, but not before they exchanged goodnights with their family.

"Good night, Elsa," Anna said as she and her sister hugged. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Anna," Elsa said before they broke their hug. "Good night."

As the girls hugged, Kristoff stroked Sven's muzzle. "Good night, buddy." Then Kristoff spoke in his "Sven" voice: "Good night, Kristoff."

Olaf was sitting on Sven's back, waiting for his turn to be hugged. Kristoff was the first to give him one. "Good night, Kristoff," Olaf giggled, enjoying the nice warm hug.

"Good night, Olaf," Kristoff said. Then he walked over to Elsa as Anna approached Sven and Olaf.

"Good night, Sven," she said while she scratched Sven's chin. Then she turned to Olaf and held him in her arms. "And good night, Olaf." Olaf hugged her back in joy. "Good night, Anna."

"Good night, Kristoff," Elsa said before she kissed his cheek. Kristoff kissed Elsa's cheek in return before they shared a hug. "Good night, Elsa."

Anna walked over to join Kristoff at the door to her room. "Well, we'll see you all in the morning," Kristoff said, linking his fingers with those of Anna before he opened the door. He opened the door and made an "After you" gesture to Anna.

"Thank you, Kristoff," Anna said. She began to walk inside, but turned back to her family first. "Good night, guys," she waved before she walked into the room.

"Yeah, good night, everyone," Kristoff said one last time as he looked at the others before he followed Anna into the room. After the couple disappeared into the room, the door was closed behind them.

"Well, you two, let's go on ahead to bed," Elsa said. She and Sven began to walk away, but after a few steps, she and Sven realized Olaf wasn't following them.

"Olaf?" she called to him, and then she saw him giggle happily as he walked straight into Anna's room! "Olaf!" Elsa shouted after him as she ran back to the room.

"Hi guys!" Olaf shouted in joy as he burst the door open!

Kristoff and Anna, who had been wrapped up in each other's embrace and kissing passionately, suddenly broke apart and gasped in surprise and astonishment upon Olaf bursting the door open.

"Olaf!" both of them exclaimed. "What are you doing in here?!" they then exclaimed with some mild anger and annoyance in their voices.

"I just thought I'd come in and spend the night with you guys on your first night as a married couple!" Olaf exclaimed in his happiest voice.

Kristoff and Anna looked at each other, feeling at a loss for words before they both chuckled nervously. "Uh, Olaf," Kristoff began, "Anna and I would love for you to spend the night with us, but…"

"But we need to spend some time alone," Anna finished for him.

"But we _are_ alone," Olaf spoke up.

Kristoff and Anna again looked at each other, not knowing what to say, before Elsa burst into the room. "Kristoff! Anna!" she exclaimed, trying to catch her breath after running so fast. "Sorry about this. I'll get Olaf out of here." She went over to Olaf and took him by one of his twig hands. "Come on, Olaf."

"But…" Olaf started to object.

"Good night, you two," Elsa said to Kristoff and Anna while she and Olaf walked towards the door and then out of the room.

"Good night, Elsa," the couple said together as they waved to her. Then once Olaf and Elsa had left the room, Kristoff ran over the door and locked it.

* * *

On the other side of the door, outside in the hall, Elsa let go of Olaf's hand looked down at him. "Olaf, why did you burst in on Kristoff and Anna like that?"

"I just thought they might like some company on their first night as husband and wife."

Elsa shook her head, but she also smiled. "Olaf, that was sweet of you. But you shouldn't have just walked in on them unannounced."

"Why not?" Olaf asked. "And why did they get upset when I came in?" Then he gasped. "Did I do something bad?"

"No, Olaf. I mean, sort of. You shouldn't have walked in on them without knocking first. But Kristoff and Anna are married now, and they just want to have some privacy right now."

"What's privacy?"

"Well, privacy means that they want to spend some time together alone. And by 'alone', I mean, just the two of them."

"Oh," was all Olaf said. _"Oh,"_ he said again with some disappointment. "Are they gonna want to spend time with me again?"

"Oh, Olaf, of course they will," Elsa said assuringly while patting Olaf's head. "But they want to be alone together tonight. And there are going to be times they want to have their privacy, but other times they will spend time with you, and with Sven and me."

"What are they doing in there?"

Elsa's smile disappeared and her eyes widened in uncertainty and discomfort. "Um, uh…" she stuttered nervously. She glanced over at Sven, whose face also showed the same feelings. "They're, uh...they're working on the kingdom's taxes."

"Are they gonna need to work on taxes every night?"

Elsa struggled to find the right words again. "F-f-for the first couple of weeks," she stuttered. "Or months," she then muttered under her breath. She then cleared her throat in an attempt to regain her composure. "Come on, let's leave them be. We'll see them again in the morning." As she started walking down the hallway with Sven and Olaf, she noticed Olaf's disappointed face. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, Olaf, you and Sven can sleep with me in my room tonight."

"Yay!" Olaf shouted as he jumped in joy. "I'll get us some bedtime snacks!" Then he began running down the hall.

Elsa chuckled as she watched Olaf run off. Then she looked at Sven, who grunted in amusement. "Come on, Sven," she said, patting his head affectionately. "Let's go catch up with him."

* * *

After Kristoff closed the door, he turned around and looked at Anna with a mischievous grin. "We're finally all alone, my love."

Anna saw the gleam in Kristoff's face and also grinned mischievously. "We are indeed."

As Anna walked up to Kristoff and put her arms around his neck, he placed his arms around her waist and returned the smile. "Alone at last, after all that's happened today." They then wrapped their arms further around each other as they locked their lips for a loving, passionate kiss.

Still in each other's embrace, Anna asked, "What do you say we...finally go to sleep?"

Kristoff smiled slyly. "Mmmm, I could definitely go for a good night's sleep." The two chuckled softly as they pulled each other close for another kiss. In the midst of their kiss, however, Kristoff sensed Anna's body was shaking slightly.

Kristoff gently broke their kiss and looked at Anna as he held her close to him. "You okay, Anna? You're trembling." He put one of his hands on her cheek.

Anna took Kristoff's face in her hands and exhaled. "Yes," she said softly, almost as a whisper. "It's just...I've never, ever had sex. I've never been naked in front of anyone. At least, not in front of a man. I've never even...seen a man naked before." Anna felt her face get hot at her confessions and thought she was blushing like she never had before.

It was Kristoff's turn to feel hot and blush brightly. "That goes for me, too. I've also never seen a woman naked before."

Anna was feeling more awkward by the moment and began to sweat. "Um...why don't we turn away from each other and undress, then we can turn around afterwards..." she trailed off, feeling unable to finish the sentence properly.

Kristoff gulped nervously. "That's fine by me."

So Kristoff and Anna turned away from each other and began to remove their pajamas. The couple took several deep breaths as they removed each piece of clothing until they were both completely nude.

"I-I'm ready now," Kristoff stuttered, and he heard Anna say, "I am, too." Taking one final deep breath, Kristoff finally turned around at the same time that Anna did.

Kristoff gazed at Anna, but not in a perverted way. Even though she was naked, he still thought she looked completely beautiful. For Anna, she thought Kristoff still looked handsome, regardless. She was especially amazed by his muscular physique, which, of course, he had gotten after years of ice harvesting.

Kristoff walked over to Anna and leaned down to kiss her, which Anna returned. They took a brief moment to stop and climb into the bed. Anna lay down on her back, and Kristoff placed himself over her. Then he leaned down to continue to kiss her and stroked her face while she kissed him back and held his head.

At one moment, Anna gasped and groaned upon feeling the brief instant of initial pain. Kristoff gasped. "I'm sorry, Anna. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Anna smiled widely. She loved how much Kristoff was so considerate of her well-being. "It's okay, Kristoff. It's supposed to hurt at first."

"I promise I'll be as gentle as possible," Kristoff said. He and Anna smiled at each other as they kissed again and resumed their lovemaking.

Over two hours later, the newlywed couple finally fell asleep. Even though they were partly covered with a blanket, Kristoff had his right arm placed around Anna's torso and her right hand was placed over his own right hand. His left hand was holding Anna's left hand while it was placed under their pillow. As the two held each other while they slept, they wore looks of peace and contentment on their faces.


End file.
